006
11:23:02 PM Canto: When last we left, you had arrived in Boston, almost got kidnapped by a German who turned into an eagle, and brought a guy to a hospital. 11:24:53 PM Josie: Josie preferred the new guy over the German. 11:26:10 PM Canto: The new guy introduced himself as a Council agent named Dr. Theo Crafter. He was to be the one overseeing the dissection of the ghost engine you found in the theater back in LA. 11:28:59 PM | Edited 11:29:02 PM Hank: ((skipping ahead or picking up in the car with Crafter?)) 11:29:19 PM Canto: You're driving to the chapterhouse with Theo. 11:29:44 PM Josie: Josie drives! Fast and *efficiently*. 11:29:55 PM Hank: So what kind of doctor are you, sir? 11:33:54 PM Canto: Theo: I have a doctorates in electrical engineering and arcanotechnology. Though I don't really tell folks about that last one. 11:34:57 PM Josie: You're allowed to tell us. ... what university has a *doctorate* program in that? 11:35:21 PM Canto: Theo: Oxford. 11:35:39 PM Canto: Theo: They don't advertise it. 11:35:53 PM Josie: I spent a summer there, when were you there? 11:41:01 PM Canto: Theo: Graduated in '31. 11:41:22 PM Canto: Theo: Started in... '25, I think? 11:42:15 PM Josie: Mmm, before me, then. 11:42:50 PM Canto: Theo: Left here. 11:43:42 PM Josie: Josie lefts! It may be a bit jarring; she only slows down a little bit. 11:44:18 PM Hank: ...good thing I don't get seasick. 11:44:29 PM Josie: Why? 11:44:55 PM Hank: Turns might make a lesser man a bit green in the face. 11:46:37 PM Canto: You spot the building! It's an old Masonic building -- a big brick edifice, perhaps a bit imposing but nothing special. 11:46:41 PM | Edited 11:46:47 PM Josie: I learned from racers. 11:47:07 PM Canto: Theo: Right. Then there'll be a small alley on the left. 11:47:28 PM Josie: Josie zips down the alley! 11:47:38 PM Canto: It's a dead end! 11:47:42 PM Canto: Theo: Drive through that wall. 11:47:49 PM Hank: What? 11:48:12 PM Canto: Theo: Drive through it. You'll be fine. 11:48:17 PM Josie: Josie doesn't even hesitate, and goes straight into the wall. 11:48:23 PM Canto: Theo: Wait. Do you have any fillings? 11:48:23 PM Hank: Hank braces. 11:48:41 PM Canto: Theo: Eh. You'll probably be fine. Just go. 11:49:10 PM Canto: you pass through the wall! 11:51:24 PM | Edited 11:51:34 PM Josie: ... that was a little worrying. 11:52:07 PM Canto: You find yourself in a car garage! 11:52:26 PM Hank: You were worried but still went full speed? 11:52:33 PM Hank: Hank shakes his head. 11:52:41 PM Ella Burke: Ella Burke isn't even going to question it. She's seen enough weirdness in such a short time, that if cthulu showed up in a top hat and started dancing to "ragtime gal", she would likely just wonder where his cane was. 11:53:10 PM Canto: Theo: Here we are. 11:53:42 PM Josie: I value my teeth. 11:54:02 PM Canto: Theo: Unless you have fillings made of orichalcum, you're fine. 11:54:40 PM | Edited 11:54:53 PM Hank: Ori-what? ...Never mind. 11:55:21 PM Canto: Theo: Sometimes there's a... reaction between the ori and the matter matrix of the wall. 11:55:46 PM Josie: What kind of reaction? 11:56:10 PM Canto: Theo: Well, sometimes everything goes through the wall except for the fillings. 11:56:16 PM Canto: Theo: Which can get awkward. 11:56:25 PM Hank: ....awkward. 11:56:48 PM Josie: ... or horrifying and painful. 11:56:53 PM Canto: Theo: But then you guys are new to all this stuff, so you probably don't have fillings made of a rare and mystical metal. 11:59:04 PM Canto: A woman walks up to the car! She's rather pretty, short and a bit stocky, with black hair cut unfashionably short and wearing clothes that look like they were made for a man. Suit jacket, dress shirt, tie, trousers, all of that. 11:59:36 PM Canto: Theo: I'm gonna go change. Anya will answer any questions you have, and I'll be back soon. AM Canto: Anya: Mr. Fortunada wanted to see you, Prometheus. AM Canto: Theo: My shirt's all bloody. I got stabbed with a charged athame. AM Canto: Anya: Again? You hate that. AM Canto: Theo: Yeah, yeah. I'll see Fortunada after I change. This is Dr. Black, Mr. Stevenson, and Miss Burke. Show them around, will you? AM Josie: Prometheus? AM Canto: Theo: Yeah. That's my name. Prometheus Crafter. AM Canto: Theo: You can thank my folks for that. AM Hank: That's a mouthful. AM Canto: Theo: That's why I go with Theo. AM Josie: Josie snrks. AM Josie: Sensible. AM Canto: Theo: Anya will look after you. I'll see you soon. AM Canto: Theo leaves! AM Josie: Josie nods. AM Canto: Anya watches him go and looks at you guys, smiling. "Welcome to the Chapterhouse." She has a rather subdued accent, possibly russian. AM Josie: Thank you. ... is there a library? AM Canto: Anya: Oh, yes. Our library is unmatched as far as we know. At least in the United States. AM Canto: Anya: Come, I will show you. AM Josie: Josie beams. AM Hank: Hank frowns a little but will follow. AM Ella Burke: Ella Burke follows, looking afound curiously. AM Canto: You go upstairs and find quite a few more people milling about! Really, it looks like a normal office building, except some of the employees have wands and staffs of intricate construction, and there are animated suits of armor positioned strategically around the place AM Josie: I'm sorry, are those wands? AM Canto: Anya: Wands and staves are still the most popular foci for the casting of spells, yes. AM Josie: ... interesting. AM Canto: Anya: Sorcery is steeped in tradition. Innovation isn't particularly welcomed when it comes to spellcasting. AM Hank: Lots of people don't like change. AM Josie: Josie nods. AM Canto: Anya: This is very true. AM Canto: She shows you to the liberry! It's HUGE. AM Josie: It's necessary for progress, though... ohhh... AM Josie: Josie gets big shiny Christmas eyes! AM Josie: ((Bitches LOVE libraries!)) AM Canto: Stacks on stacks on stacs. AM Josie: I... I don't even know where to start looking. AM Hank: ...you got something you're lookin' for? AM Canto: Anya: I would suggest choosing a subject, first. AM Josie: Recent innovations in foci. AM Ella Burke: Ella Burke squints at something in the distance. "...is that the other wall way over there?" AM Canto: Anya raises an eyebrow. "Any particular reason, doctor?" AM Ella Burke: Nope, that's another bookshelf. AM Josie: No, we were just talking about it. And it was the first thing that came to mind. AM Canto: Anya: I suggest talking to Prometheus about it. Any papers we have on the subject were likely written by him. AM Hank: Why's a guy like that sent on escort duty anyway? AM Josie: He wasn't, remember? AM Josie: He was supposed to disarm the thing. AM Josie: The other man was on escort duty. Davey. AM Hank: 's already disarmed. He was picking up the engine, I thought. AM Hank: Escorting the engine. AM Canto: Anya: He's our expert in arcanotech. He was sent to retrieve the ghost engine. David was to be your escort. What happened? Who stabbed Prometheus? AM Hank: Fuckin' Germans. Pardon my French. AM Josie: I'm afraid Mr. David was killed, I think. AM Josie: Dr. Crafter was stabbed and we were deceived by a member of the Thule Society. AM Josie: ... that's what I'd like to look up, far more useful. The Thule Society. AM Canto: Anya nods, and points Josie in the right direction! AM Josie: Josie zips over there! AM Canto: Anya looks at Hank and Ella. "Anything you would like to see?" AM Hank: Not particularly, ma'am. AM Ella Burke: I'm not sure, I don't even know what there is to see. AM Canto: Anya nods. AM Ella Burke: For all I know, you have a room dedicated to storing sentient tubas. AM Josie: (("We just call it "Hell.'")) AM Canto: Anya: The sentient tuba room is off limits, I'm afraid. AM Josie: ((Canto's interwebs just went out.)) AM Canto: Anya: You can just stay here while we wait for Prometheus, then. AM Ella Burke: Ok then.